Blitz: Heavenbound Or Hellbound?
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Blitz is put on trial within the darkness abyss between heaven and hell and both the Road Rovers and Tiny Toon Adventures heroes are summoned there, as are the villains of both hero groups, all of this having been arranged by The Devil himself. By the time the trial is over, Blitz will either spend a week every year in heaven, or a week every year in hell. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, all! I felt like making my first crossover fanfic in a while, and this time out, I make it so said crossover story involves Road Rovers and Tiny Toon Adventures. In it, there is a very unexpected phenomenon in which none other than Lucifer/Satan/The Devil Himself makes it so that he arranges for the morally dubious and ethically questionable Blitz of the Road Rovers to be put on a trial in the darkness abyss between heaven and hell after getting together a jury and prosecutor of both Road Rovers villains and the villains of Tiny Toon Adventures. With him as the judge, of course. And he's put together everything for the trial with his powers. Blitz has a lawyer in the form of Calamity Coyote, while the rest of the TTA heroes and Blitz's fellow Road Rovers are part of the rest of his defense group. Obviously, the heroes are the side of heaven, and the villains are the side of hell. An argument is to be made by each side, and the winning one of those arguments decides the fate of Blitz. It's either an annual trip to heaven or an annual trip to hell for the German Doberman mutant in the end. Either way, it lasts for a week, so will he be bestowed upon with pure pleasure for a whole week each year? Or will he spend a whole week of each year being tortured, tormented and engulfed in the hottest of fires? Find out by reading this two chapter fanfic.

THINGS TO NOTE:

Part of what inspired this was an excellent The Hunchback Of Notre Dame fanfic on this very site titled "The Trial Of Judge Claude Frollo". Of course, that fanfic is based off of "The Trial Of Judas Iscariot", as the author of it says, so I suppose this fic could be looked at that way, as well. It fits perfectly for the trend here, since if the Road Rovers parodied The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, Blitz would be superb for the part of Judge Claude Frollo. Not to mention how it's about time his undesirable behavior caught up to him, so what better way than this?

The Road Rovers part of this crossover, in case you are wondering, does indeed follow the continuity of my much acclaimed Road Rovers story "Blitz's Hellfire". It's only fitting, with what fic I'm writing here, and with what inspired the fic. However, the TTA part of this is not following any particular continuity of any TTA fanfic I wrote, though it does take place after the series finale of TTA, whether you consider that to be the last regular episode or the final special. Either way, it's clear this is post series TTA we're talking here as part of this crossover story.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises. And I don't own the fanfic that partially inspired this, either, for that belongs to frodoschick. Nor do I own "The Trial Of Judas Iscariot" which the Frollo fic in question is based on. It belongs to its respective makers and creators.

Blitz: Heavenbound Or Hellbound?

Chapter 1-Blitz On Trial

Blitz was truly unable to believe his bad luck, and he was also more afraid than he'd ever been in his life, which, given his sizable number of cowardly moments, was most assuredly, and truly, saying something, indeed. You see, Old Nick(another name for The Devil)had made it so he used his vast powers to create some kind of phenomenon which saw to it that the following all would take place and be made to happen. There would be a special trial done for Blitz in such a form as the one of Satan making it so he teleported not only Blitz, but also his five Road Rover comrades to the dark abyss between heaven and hell. He also did the same to the enemies of the Road Rovers, specifically Groomer and General Parvo, as well as making it so the heroes and the villains alike of the Tiny Toon Adventures Universe were made to be teleported there. Of course, where Blitz was put in the defendant's seat, the row for the jury who was the side for Blitz was, I think you'll find predictably, for the other Road Rovers and the TTA heroes. And the side for the case against Blitz was put in a jury row, too, and that was both Parvo and Groomer, as well as all the TTA villains.

To be precise, the ones occupying the for-Blitz hero row were Colleen, Hunter, Exile, Muzzle, Shag, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny(no relation), Plucky Duck, Furrball, Hamton J. Pig, Calamity Coyote, Shirley McLoon, Fifi La Fume, Gogo Dodo, Julie Bruin, Bimbette Skunk, Dizzy Devil, Lil' Sneezer, Fowlmouth, Concord Condor, Bookworm, Byron Basset, Mary Melody, the little girl from that time Furrball tried to get a home but was thrown out by her parents and the little kitten who, despite a fact like her being as sweet and lovable as the little girl in question, had cat parents who were all too on par with the little girl's human ones in terms of cruelty and heartlessness. And the ones all occupying the against-Blitz villain row were not only the aforementioned General Parvo and the equally aforementioned Groomer, but also Gotcha Grabmore, Arnold The Pit Bull, Mr. Hitcher, Roderick Rat, Rhubella Rat, Danforth Drake, Margot Mallard, Bertha Bovine, Silas Wonder(who had been resurrected from his death for his part in this trial), Johnny Pew, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Eddy Cougar, the evil parents of the sweet little girl in the for-Blitz row, the equally evil in addition to nasty cat parents of the nice, lovable little kitten in the for-Blitz row, Sweetie Pie and Little Beeper(the latter two might have played the hero a whole lot, but they were bad and nasty at heart at the end of the day, especially Sweetie, and that they liked to see others suffer made it so they'd be only too happy to be in the against-Blitz villain row).

Anyway, their seats were set up, and Calamity Coyote had been assigned to come out of his due to acting as Blitz's lawyer, since he was so intelligent and a helpful friend and therefore a perfect choice for the position. The judge's chair was of course being sat in by Satan himself, in addition to how he'd made the area within the abyss of darkness between heaven and hell into a spooky courtroom of sorts. As soon as this was done, Satan explained everything else he'd full damn well done to Blitz the instant Blitz could tell he was somewhere very different, and not in a good way. "Hello, Blitz." Lucifer spoke. "How are you doing? You need to know where you are and why, as well as what this is, so I'll explain things to you in full. You listening?" Blitz gave a terrified nod, afraid to speak, true to cowardly form. Satan then grinned, taking great pleasure in Blitz's fearful state, chuckling and going on: "All right, then. We are currently in the darkness of an abyss between heaven and hell. In the region thereof that I have made a courtroom, though an extremely frightening and hellish looking version of one, given I was the one who made it. It has been done because you are on trial right now, and this trial involves the following accusations."

He then took out a list and read: "You, Blitz, despite being a hero, at least technically, are currently on trial for narcissism, cowardice, treachery, selfishness, perverted attempted rape, self-absorbed egotism, disloyalty, obnoxious behavior, driving your teammates up the walls and/or testing their patience and insults against certain ones of your teammates from time to time. Along with threats made to them at times. You have in that row behind you…" He pointed to the row with the for-Blitz heroes, which Blitz promptly looked at: "…the row of both your teammates and the heroes of Tiny Toon Adventures making a defense case for you, and next to you is your lawyer, Calamity Coyote." Blitz turned to see Calamity, who held up a sign that said: "Hi! I am your lawyer for all of this." "Hi…" Blitz shivered, then Satan told him: "And next to me…" He motioned his hand for Blitz to look in his direction, which Blitz quickly did, frightened to do any other thing but obey right now, and Satan continued: "…or rather, to the sides of me, a handful on each side, is the row of General Parvo, Groomer and the villains of TTA, which, in contrast to the row of heroes who are pro-you, is the row of villains against you. At the end of this trail, we shall have a verdict. The end of it will come after your side has made their argument, and my side has made theirs. The verdict will be whether you spend, every year, a week in heaven, or, every year, a week in hell. If your side's argument wins, if heaven wins with their argument, it will be the former. If my side, the side of hell, wins with their argument, however, it will be the latter. The way I summoned everyone here, incidentally, is that I first resurrected Silas Wonder, and then I had him choose members of each side with his magical powers, making it so that any and all who joined my side would have to sign up for it. And they did, each and every one of them. Gave their signatures and everything. I would like to point out that I'm having heaven do their argument first because hell has such a perfect one that it would be impossible to sit through heaven's argument without laughing if we did it first. Are we clear on everything you need to be knowing about this, Blitz?"

Blitz nodded once more, ready to snap from how frightened he was and barely remaining stable. "Good." Satan replied. "I take it that everyone else present has all the knowledge of what this is and how it's done they'll need for this?" "Affirmative!" the pro-Blitz side said together, with the exception of Byron barking, Bookworm making noises and Muzzle slobbering in a way that could be translated as that same word, at the same time as Calamity held up a sign which said the same thing. "Most definitely!" let out the anti-Blitz side in unison immediately thereafter, with the exception of the two heartless older cats letting out mews which could be translated as those words and Little Beeper holding up a sign that said those same two words. "Splendid." Satan smiled. "All right, side of pro-Blitz heaven, be you his lawyer Calamity or anyone else in the seats of the for-Blitz jury, let's hear your argument. Anti-Blitz hell is all ears." First, Colleen said: "All right, mates, it's not something I normally do to argue in favor of Blitz, it's not, especially since I kick him if he tries to flirt with me and/or intentionally get his name wrong or pretend not to know him. But bloody hell, for all his vices, Blitz is a team player and has a sense of loyalty to us! He's helped us on a lot of missions, and I'd like to add that, when not a Road Rover, he makes sure to bite the arses of any criminals who try and steal from his master, who he loves and is loyal to, indeed!" "And weird boy, as much of a weird boy as he is, has met such acts with success all the time, and is a truly integral part of our team, yes?" Exile asked. "Granted, even I get frustrated with him at times and I'm the one who can stand him the most, comrades, but seriously! For serious! He has often played an important part in stopping Parvo, Groomer or any other villains who are posing a threat to the world, and has gladly assisted us in stopping our enemies, especially if it involves the biting of their tushies!" Shag subsequently barked in a way which could be translated as: "I, too, despite not really liking Blitz or vice versa, can't ignore how, even with all his flaws, he has a heart of gold deep down! And, though I'm using self-deprecation here, he may be cowardly, but I'm even more cowardly!" "And, though he does have a high opinion of himself and can be annoying or rude or in his own little world a lot of the time, he'll almost always do what's right in the end and the guy is hilarious!" Hunter cried out. Muzzle did a series of barking slobbers, the likes of which were translatable as: "And while I'm kind of laughing at myself in saying this, at least he's safe and stable enough so he doesn't have to kept strapped down as if he were Dr. Hannibal Lecter like I do!"

Once Blitz's fellow Rovers were done, it was now the turn of the TTA heroes. Buster said: "Not only all of this, but besides the aforementioned hilarity, he doesn't act nearly as bad as another anthro dog with an accent similar to his, namely, Arnold The Pit Bull!" Babs added: "In addition, Blitz's behavior is no worse than Plucky Duck's, and sometimes not as bad as it, either, I might add." Plucky put in, ironically, after that: "Yeah, I'm technically a hero despite a lot of quirks, just like Blitz is, but at worst, Blitz is no worse than I am in that sense, and like me, he's repeatedly helped others when they needed it like a true hero. Just as I've helped shut down guys like Montana Max, he's helped shut down guys like General Parvo!" "True!" Hamton put in. "It should also be noted that, at one point, Blitz actually acted nicer than usual, to the point where the Colleen who's now with us got his name right, and only went back to screwing it up when he started acting jerky once more!" "But, like, the thing is," Shirley put across, "that Blitz proved he was a good, nice guy AT HEART, BURIED VERY DEEPLY, in that instance, and we know of all of this due to you, Satan, using your powers to both summon us here and make us know of all these Road Rovers and their history, or some junk!" "That I did." Satan replied. "And I must say, I am surprised at how sturdy the for-Blitz argument is thus far. But the trial is still young, so do go on." Then Furrball put across: "And I'd like to point out that, while he does have a pride and ego problem, and a problem with lust when it comes to Colleen, he isn't greedy, slothful, full of wrath, envious or gluttonous. So you can't possibly accuse him of ALL the deadly sins! This is, if nothing else, at least a sign that he's good enough to not be of that status, and therefore is not thoroughly sinful, even if this is probably a pretty small addition to our argument." in one of the few instances he ever spoke. " "Not to mention how, despite ego, he have no problem being part of Road Rovers!" Dizzy added in. An instant later, Lil' Sneezer went out: "And he even managed to stay as stable as possible for as long as possible when Colleen turned into that werewolf and it was just him and her!" "He even tried to make her remember who he was and who she was!" added Gogo. Julie Bruin put in: "I'd like to mention myself that his redeeming qualities always shine through no matter how much of a bother his vices become!" And Bimbette Skunk put forth: "To say not a thing of the way that it can't be denied that Blitz's antics ensure the Road Rovers are never bored!" "You know, the way they're so hilarious and/or exciting, and often unbelievable!" Fowlmouth let out. Byron barked a second later in what could be translated as: "Let's not forget that the part he's played in helping the other Rovers complete their task has often helped save lives in one form or another!" Mary's words came out as: "The mistakes he's made are perfectly forgivable, and his constant posing and/or flexing is quite entertaining to watch, even if it is a bit self-absorbed!" Concord let out: "I think it's worth adding that his inclusion in fights and/or missions of the Road Rovers is part of what enabled them to do enough to come through in the end. If he hadn't been there to help them like he was, it might not have ended so well." "Oui, Concord's right!" Fifi let out. "And sacre bleu, how in Dieu's name can anyone forget how Bleetz, along wieeh ze other Road Rovers, saw to eet he stopped a major disastair while steel an ordinary dog, due to zere beeeng no time for zem to become ze Road Rovers at ze time? He even got a reward from his mastair and was told he deserved it for what he'd done to save ze world, just like all of ze other ones deed!" "Who can doubt he was as sincere as they were in wanting to stop it, and just as determined?" the little girl asked. And the kitten meowed as if to say: "And look how well he did, just like they did well in it! It averted the worst possible disaster this side of the apocalypse!" Bookworm made noises, all of which could be translated as: "And he's certainly helped keep peppermint shake businesses in business and made sure they never go bankrupt, even if this is pretty minor a part of the argument." Finally, Calamity held up a sign that said the following things.

"And, as Blitz's lawyer, I want to make it clear that, along with everything just said by all the other pro-Blitz individuals being quite true indeed…" He held up another sign and it read the words you're about to read. "…it cannot be refuted or disproven that Blitz, in spite of his many a quirk and oddity, as well as his ego and attitude problem, is a good guy when all is said and done and has enough of a conscience to know he's got to do what's right when it really matters." He'd hold up a third sign that said: "How else do you explain him having saved the day and taken just as much of a stand against evil as the other Rovers did, and being perfectly happy to do their well known howling multi-duet with them?" At last, he held up a fourth sign that said: "Let's not be forgetting he gets as much respect from the Master as the other Rovers do, and vice versa, and he obeys the Master's commands! Just like he obeys the commands of his owner! Clearly, he's one of the good guys at the end of the day and the Road Rovers would be neither whole nor the same at all without him!" Blitz was now feeling somewhat calmer and less stressed out, as his side had made a sound enough argument so he had a fighting chance here, at least so far, anyway. Satan, a second after asking: "All right, heaven, pro-Blitz side, have you completed your argument in the favor of Blitz?" They all nodded, and Blitz even put in: "Zank you, all of you! And you see? I'm a good guy who deserves heaven after all! They've all proven zat!" "Not quite, puppy dog." said Groomer maliciously. "Hell, the anti-you side, hasn't made their argument yet!" Parvo stated. An instant later, Satan said: "We are about to now, however. But rather than put it in words, we shall show it on DVD recordings. We've got the DVDS of Blitz's worst moments at hand, since I had Silas Wonder here get them made by his magic along with a DVD player for them during when we arranged all of this and put it together following my bringing him back to life."

"Indeed." Silas Wonder said. "Now, everyone watch, and that includes you, Blitz. First, we have the DVD recording of Blitz's incessant attempts to get into Colleen's pants, only to get rejected every time. Despite this, he kept on coming on to her, and it sometimes was enough to get her vexed enough to attack him. Actually, that was almost always the case. Anyway, all of the moments in question were portrayed, and Colleen cringed and grimaced at seeing these tons of times in which this happened with her and Blitz once again. Furthermore, she did the same, in addition to all the other pro-Blitz side members doing so, when the times in which Blitz did this and also threatened her(such as saying "It's biting time" before going for her after she gave him a less than flattering nickname)were depicted on the DVD. From the start of the showings, Blitz cringed and grimaced more than anyone, but especially so when those were shown. He couldn't believe himself, nor how embarrassed he was. Following these, there were DVD showings of the times in which Blitz showed utter disrespect to his fellow Rovers and/or spent a lot of time both looking at himself in the mirror while posing and kissing himself narcissistically. "So, you see," Satan said, "not only does Blitz treat women quite disrespectfully, as evidenced by his treatment of Colleen and inability to take 'no' for an answer, but he shows no proper respect to anyone but himself, and spends a lot of his time admiring himself." "Furrball might have been right when he said that Blitz's only two deadly sins are lust and pride, and therefore he can't be wholly tainted by evil and sin," Sweetie stated, and then Roderick spoke: "but the problem is that his levels of the two deadly sins he does exhibit are so off the scale that he's a disgrace to his team in every way, and in the worst way!"

"Indeed, and we haven't even gotten to the worst part yet…" Eddy Cougar snickered, with Blitz suddenly not feeling so stable or secure anymore. It seemed like heaven's argument was getting deconstructed right now, and further seemed that way when a DVD depicting all the moments of Blitz's cowardice and/or selfishness was played. Whether it was Blitz saying he'd be selling his own mother to be spared when threatened, losing his cool and panicking when in any kind of serious danger, begging not to have his brain taken away and saying that it was "so teeny tiny" and whatnot or anything else, the cowardice, lack of dignity and backbone and total, full on out self-centeredness was made plain as day. Blitz put his hand over his face repeatedly, unable to believe what a self-absorbed poltroon he'd been. The jaws of the pro-Blitz side dropped, with the exception of the Hunter, Colleen, Exile and Shag, the first three of whom were all used to all of that and the latter of whom was an even bigger coward than Blitz, even though nowhere near as selfish, and also used to all of those cowardly, selfish acts of behavior on Blitz's part. "And in case any of you are wondering, no…" Rhubella began, and then Mr. Hitcher added: "these aren't the worst of things against Blitz we've got to show." "They're quite bad, to be sure," Monty put in, "but they aren't the apex of why Blitz should have the annual weekly trip to hell."

"Ironically enough, we're close to that." Danforth Drake put in. "Anyway," Parvo said as the next DVD was put in, "this is a showing of how, six weeks after me, Groomer and all of the other villains of the Road Rovers were put away for good, and all was right with the world, Blitz reacted to Shag getting an elixir which enabled him to talk." Blitz felt a sudden jolt, and so did Shag, because both knew what was about to be shown. And sure enough, once the DVD was put in to play, it was made so Shag's newfound ability to talk, which turned out to be temporary, but he didn't know that at the time, nor did anyone else, was commended by every Rover but Blitz. In Blitz's case, he felt he'd rather be condescending towards him, and Blitz was shown on the DVD to say: "Well, look here now! Shagg can talk! How miraculous! But the thing is, he only gained the ability recently, while I could talk from the day I was made into a Road Rover like the three of you could!" After turning to Exile, Hunter and Colleen to signify what he was saying, he turned back to Shag and said: "And let's not forget that, even if I can get scared at times, at least I'm not as big a coward as he is, and despite his having more raw power than me, I get a lot more done than he does, ja! Not to mention I have a better bite and look better! I'm perfect, and he's less than perfect, even now, and in a way, especially now, since this has revealed his shortcomings and my advantages! And with or without a newfound power of speech, he hasn't become smarter than me, nein!" Blitz began flexing his muscles, showing off and going: "Where he has one new and minor improvement to go with how he's ultra flawed, I am flawless and then some! He couldn't ever compare to me! So say auf wiedersehen to any hopes you'll ever be in my league, Shaggy-boy! You should be glad about how your new ability to talk fluently combined with being much bigger and stronger than you deserve to be even puts you above Muzzle only, and even then, just barely! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Shag and Muzzle, especially the latter, since he hadn't known of this until now, felt rage form inside them, though when they saw Blitz banging his head against the table he said at in all around embarrassment and disbelief, it was enough to make it so they at least kept it a secret and stayed on the pro-Blitz side, though just barely. It did, however, help in Shag's case that the Blitz incident being shown helped bring him somewhat closer to Colleen and vice versa, and that he'd later find out part of what was driving Blitz to be this way was how much his desire for Colleen was causing him to be bursting for her and therefore driving him to be an even bigger jerk than he usually was, which was saying a lot. The others, except for Hunter, Colleen and Exile, who of course felt ire at this but remembered how it happened, so they weren't surprised, got shocked on a level in which they all glared down at Blitz. Even Plucky and Fowlmouth were appalled. When the part of Shag telling Blitz: "I say! I didn't think even a jerk like you would have the nerve to be so condescending and disrespectful, Blitz! My feelings may have been hurt from time to time in the past, but never on this level! I do think I speak for myself, Hunter, Exile and Colleen when I say that I demand an apology from you this instant!" and Blitz replying to him: "Nein way! There's not a snowball's chance in holle I would do any such thing!" was shown, followed by Hunter stating: "Okay, I know one Doberman here who seriously needs to be taught a lesson and learn to respect someone other than himself!" Exile adding: "Da, I agree! And we're all looking at him!" and Colleen saying: "Bloody hell right! Someone needs to show him how to act properly and with good manners, and I volunteer!" Blitz was in quite a bit more of a fix, right down to how Margot Mallard said: "Yeah, real team player, all right! Quite fit to be a hero!" She laughed at her own sarcasm. "But you know what the ironic part here is?" Groomer asked.

Then Gotcha Grabmore said: "We haven't even reached the worst of the worst here yet." "Indeed, not," Lucifer spoke, "though we most assuredly are about to." "Because as awful as all of what you've all just seen is," Elmyra stated, with Johnny Pew continuing as he said: "nothing compares to what we're about to show next." "It should be noted that, after the incident we just showed with Shagg and Blitz being taught a lesson," Bernice began, and Arnold continued: "it just so happened that Blitz, who ironically I sound similar to, so it's funny I should say this, and especially since I'm a ladies man, stormed off into his bedroom and was noted to have been not only acting like a bigger jerk than usual, which is saying something, but to have been jerking his head away whenever he saw Colleen!" "And especially when she was with Hunter!" a sign held up by Little Beeper read. "That's indicative of something quite bad, sinful and immoral." spoke the male half of the two heartless humans. Then his wife would say: "And sure enough, you're about to see exactly what, and exactly how bad, it is!" So Satan inserted the DVD and got it to be playing, and it was shown, on that winter night a week after the events of the talking Shag thing which had just been shown, the way Blitz had suddenly disappeared into the living room and in the next instant shut the doors and locked them, making it so he was by himself in the utter dark of the room, with the exception of the fire in the fireplace, of course, which was the only light at all in the otherwise pitch black room. None of the other Rovers understood why he'd done so, in spite of how it would be shown in the DVD playing now exactly why he'd done so. Blitz was at first shown to be saying: "Dear lord, will I ever be able to ignore how much I have such a thing for Colleen? Nein, of course not! How could I ever ask such a foolish, obvious question? I'm always going to have the hots for her, but Gott dammit, she's never going to accept it!" Letting out a sign and having a short time of silence pass, he began to sing while religious chorus music and song lyrics in Latin began playing in the background of him.

While everyone was watching the DVD, Blitz gasped and so did Colleen, because both of them knew exactly what was about to be shown. The other members of the pro-Blitz side were a bit confused, since they didn't know of this, but they'd shortly know it all too well. First, merely in the background, this Latin was heard being sung: "Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti(I confess to God almighty). Beatae Mariae Semper Virgini(To blessed Mary, ever Virgin). Beato Michaeli Archangelo(To the blessed archangel, Michael). Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis(To the holy apostles, to all the saints)." Then Blitz himself sang: "Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous dog. Of my virtue I am justly proud." As the fire seemed to rise and expand some, the Latin singing continued: "Et tibit Pater(And to you, Father)." Blitz also continued his own singing: "Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd." He thought of all the criminals and villains he and his fellow Rovers had faced routinely when he sang this part, and mirages of them formed behind him.

As these mirages disappeared, the Latin gospel music kept on with: "Quia peccavi nimis(That I have sinned)." Blitz also continued his Latin/English style of his own singing: "Then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there!" A fire shaped Colleen figure appeared in the fire and began to dance around. Blitz sang on: "Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul!" The Latin gospel singing went on with: "Cogitatione(In thought)." Blitz sang out further verses: "I feel her, I see her! The sun caught in her brown/white fur…" The fire Colleen made flames erupt from it, and Blitz kept singing: "…is blazing in me out of all control!" The Latin gospel singing then turned into many hellhounds, who surrounded Blitz and howled out in song: "Verbo et opere(In word and deed)!" Blitz's singing now consisted of: "Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin! This burning desire is turning me to sin!" As this happened, the fire in the fireplace began to rise and move about as if it were hellfire, and then the Colleen-shaped fire figure came out of it. He could immediately tell why it was doing that, and knew why it had done that, even after it disappeared. He put his hands over his face for a moment, but then he took them off and burst out words that he spoke, instead of singing, facing the hellhounds as he did so.

Blitz barked, looking very terrified: "It's not my fault!" But the hellhounds sang: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" Blitz shouted: "I'm not to blame!" The hellhounds sang, once more: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" Blitz then snarled: "It is the collie girl! The bitch who sent this flame!" The hellhounds sang out: "Mea maxima culpa(Through my most grievous fault)!" Blitz yowled: "It's not my fault…" The hellhounds once again sang: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" A second later, the fire in the fireplace made a Colleen-shaped version of itself again, this time with a pair of devil horns, a pitchfork and a devil's tail. Blitz sang out, shocked at seeing this and continuing his sentence: "…if in Gott's plan…" The hellhounds yet again sang right out: "Mea culpa(Through my fault)!" Blitz then sang, finishing his sentence: "…he made the devil so much stronger than a man!" The devil version of Colleen disappeared into the flames of the fireplace, a second after it seemed to laugh villainously and the devil appeared behind it in fire form for just a moment before disappearing as well.

The hellhounds sang out: "Mea maxima culpa(Through my most grievous fault)!" Blitz sang for his next of verses after getting on his knees and putting his hands together, then shaking them as though begging/praying while a second Colleen shaped fire figure appeared: "Protect me, Maria! Don't let this siren cast her spell!" The fire Colleen blew a kiss at him, then made a fire blast come out of its other hand. Blitz kept singing: "Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone! Destroy that bitch Colleen! And let her taste the fires of hell!" The second fire Colleen burned up and seemed to scream as though begin engulfed by the flames of hell. Blitz sang as he saw what looked like Colleen's soul come out of the fireplace: "Or else let her be mine and mine alone!" Several demons and hosts of hell appeared in the flames that were in the fireplace, and Blitz, after he embraced the Colleen shaped soul energy, which seemed to kiss him and vice versa just before it disappeared into nothingness, became more foreboding and intense than ever.

Just then, before this could be depicted, the DVD was paused and Satan said: "Okay, all of you, before we continue, let's just clarify and recollect a few things." By now, Blitz's face of course was in his arms, for he was too embarrassed, ashamed and afraid to look at anyone, and he knew he was damned by now. The argument in his favor, if it hadn't been deconstruction just before this, certainly had been now. Satan went on: "Not only has Blitz been in an all time state of weakness and depravity in this video, he has refused to accept responsibility for what's clearly his fault, called Colleen a bitch TWICE, stated he's proud of his so called virtue and made it so he's labeled himself as righteous before either of those things and, after all three of those things, he's made it evident that Colleen is to either be killed and sent to hell to burn there, or to be his love partner and romantic interest in spite of her repeatedly making it clear she's got no interest in him at all. He's even hallucinated about Colleen's soul wanting him and vice versa, the two of them being seen to kiss. And that's before you throw on how his usual cowardice is displayed, in addition to how he's even blamed God and myself for his predicament here. Yeah, I'm way, way stronger than any man or dog, but he is the one who's at fault for his weakness and lack of self-control over his boner for Colleen, not I. Anyway, the icing on the cake is going to be what all of you see next, and let me tell you, if there's even a single person who thinks Blitz shouldn't visit hell for a week every year after you see this part, then that someone is either overly forgiving or unbelievably stupid, naïve and starry-eyed. Maybe even both, but whatever. Watch this song of a situation with Blitz go from bad to worse."

The DVD was made to play again, and Blitz was seen throwing his arms and head up into the air, singing on out loudly: "Hellfire! Dark fire! Now, hot Brit, it's your turn!" He shook his fist as he looked to the fire an' then sang on with: "Choose me or this fire!" He first put his hand on himself, then he pointed directly at the fire in the fireplace, subsequently singing as a mirage of Colleen, which was not made of flame or spiritual light energy, but rather made of what seemed to be a mix of flames and fire along with light and spiritual energy, making it light and shiny yet hot and fiery looking in appearance, plus alluring and scary at the same time, the dark words: "Be mine or you will BURN!" The DVD was paused again, and Blitz was as silent as he was in tears of despair, fright and humiliation, as well as submission and defeat as his face was buried in his arms deeper than ever. He knew he was doomed and there was no way out of this by now. Hell awaited him for a week every year, starting as soon as the verdict was given, and it didn't take a genius to guess what the verdict would be by this point. Especially since all of the jury that was part of the pro-Blitz side(except for Colleen, since she knew of this and she did an outright facepalm at least five times from how frustrated she was and what she knew this meant) were glaring, shocked and scorning at and of Blitz. They could not believe what they'd seen, and in the cases of Hunter, Exile, Shagg and Muzzle, learning this was why Blitz disappeared into the dark living room made it especially jarring and unspeakable to them. Just to add fuel to the fire and insult to injury, Satan said: "Oh, and I nearly forgot!"

Everyone looked to him and he said: "As a bonus, and as the cherry on the sundae to go with the icing on the cake, let's not forget how Blitz finished his song, and how it led to how he corrupted the otherwise honest and integrity-laden Colleen!" Colleen suddenly felt her heart do a jump, because she knew exactly what Satan was talking about. Blitz jolted up all of a sudden, as he, too, knew what Satan had to be referring to, and he felt more trapped, afraid and helpless than ever before. The others were startled, and got suspicious, especially Hunter. Satan then got the DVD to play again, and it showed this. A second after Blitz put the back of his hand over his forehead, the hellhounds sang: "Kyrie Eleison(Lord have mercy)!" Blitz followed this up by backing away from the fireplace and singing: "God have mercy on her!" The hellhounds repeated their verse of: "Kyrie Eleison(Lord have mercy)!" Blitz also sang on out: "God have mercy on me!" as he put both of his hands over his face. And one final time, the hellhounds sang: "Kyrie Eleison(Lord have mercy)!" As the soul and hellfire combination resembling mirage of Colleen disappeared into the flames, Blitz then got to his knees, threw his arms into the air along with his head one last time, and sang out the final powerful, dramatic verse: "But she will be mine…OR SHE WILL BURN!" All of the mirages Blitz had seen disappeared, as did the hellhounds, who were also mirages, just as soon as they finished singing some gospel chorus music just as intensely as Blitz was finishing the song with.

Just as Blitz had finished his song, he stood up and turned around to see that, to his surprise, who should be standing right there in front of him but Colleen! "What the?" Blitz exclaimed. Not only was Colleen standing there, but she was looking at him with very wide open eyes and a paralyzed look to her. "COLLEEN?" Blitz exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?" "I was bloody well confused as to why you wanted to be alone in front of the fire of the living room, I was." Colleen replied. "So I got permission from 'unty to go down by myself and unlock them quietly to look into there and see what you were up to. Once I did, though, I couldn't believe what I was seeing at all." "You mean you were there the whole time I was singing?" asked Blitz. "Yes, I was." Colleen said. "And I 'ave to ask…are you really going to throw me into the fireplace if I say no to your advances? Because 'unty and I were considering marrying each other lately…"

"Nein, of course not!" Blitz replied. "I was just trying to make it so that I found a way to get out of me what I've been ignoring all this time! I've had a crush on you since we first met once we got mutated as Road Rovers, but you just didn't return the feelings and wanted Hunter instead later on! Although I've not acted on these desires like I used to lately, I had to find some way other than ignoring them, and this seemed like the only viable option if I wanted to keep them a secret, which sadly has now been blown by the one it's focused around." "Oh, Blitz, I just can't believe you would want for me that much, or be 'urting this much because of it." Colleen said, looking very morose, guilty and sad all of a sudden. Blitz was shocked. Colleen never said his name the right way, but now she got it right. "Colleen! It can't be! You pronounced my name the right way?" His eyes opened very widely.

Colleen then walked over to him and said: "Yes, I bloody well did, Blitz. Because even after all the time o' me rejecting you, getting your name wrong and making you the butt of my jokes, not to mention beating you up a lot and pretending I didn't know you, you still wanted me. Yet I still ignored, rejected and insulted you. And what that says about me, 'ard past on the streets o' London or not, is unthinkable. Since I was the source o' such pain to you, it's only proper that I help soothe it." She looked back to make sure neither Hunter nor Exile nor Shagg was there, and thankfully, none of them were. Then she looked into Blitz's eyes with her own looking like they were very longing, and said: "Blitz, I'm going to give you what you should 'ave gotten from me long ago, since you were always well meaning towards me, you were, even when you became too bloody pushy, which was often. I'm still gonna marry 'unty, and I still love 'im, but you should at least get the most I 'ave to offer."

Blitz did not have to think about what she meant. They embraced and his lips met hers, and it lasted until Blitz had all the erotic love from Colleen he'd ever need permanently in him, and it was even more everlasting than the feelings he'd had just moments ago and for so long before then. After their lips parted, he said: "Thank you, Colleen. Thank you so very much. That means so, so much to me, frau lein. More than nearly anyone could even begin to imagine, understand or grasp." "I'm very bloody glad you liked it, I am." Colleen responded. "But be warned…" She looked back just to be certain there was still no one there, and thankfully, no one was. She then said to Blitz: "…I'm still marrying 'unty, and I'm 'appy with it. 'e still is the one I truly love, and vice versa."

She pointed to the flames in the fireplace, with Blitz looking to them, then she sang out once he looked into her eyes again: "Reveal I did this, AND YOU WILL BURN!" She sang it in the same tune and with the same force that Blitz had sung the final line of his song with, plus she threw her arms and head in the air the same way Blitz had previously, and Blitz got the message instantaneously, especially given his cowardly nature. The same kind of tune and beat as had played with Blitz in the background at the end of the song he sang now played with Colleen in the background, and Blitz nodded to show he understood and was now as satisfied as he could be, which was more than enough to cope with her final decision. Not to mention the way that he'd looked back at the fireplace just as she finished singing this, and he saw a mirage of a Colleen-shaped fire strangling and incinerating a Blitz-shaped fire, clearly intended to represent just how badly he'd burn before and after entering hell if he revealed this, which he knew and intended not to. Colleen smiled and as the two walked out of the living room, with Blitz turning the lights back on in case anyone else wanted to go in there, they could almost hear the words" "Oh, fire! Hellfire!" playing in the background repeatedly.

The DVD now stopped being played and was at once taken out by Satan, with Colleen too ashamed and embarrassed to even look at Hunter, who did not know what the hell to feel about or say to her or Blitz right now, just like everyone else of course was feeling the same way, but none so much as Hunter. By now, Blitz couldn't even bring himself to look at his lawyer, Calamity, who throughout hell's argument had become increasingly disgusted and disbelieving of what he was seeing about the one he was defending, and by now couldn't even bring himself to look at Blitz, he was so furious at and disappointed in him. And it takes a lot to get that sort of ire towards you out of Calamity, so you can tell how serious this was. Especially since, even with his kind of intellect, Calamity couldn't think of any way Blitz could possibly be saved, or for that matter, more recently, Colleen could possibly be pardoned. He even shot the collie an extremely disapproving glare over her sort-of infidelity, even if it was well meaning and for a good cause, and her loyalty to Hunter was still technically there, though that sure was hard to see right now, especially for a currently feeling betrayed and played for a sap Hunter. Everyone but the anti-Blitz side, who was feeling smug and victorious, was too furious, appalled and shocked to speak, with the exception of Blitz and Colleen, who'd never felt so shitty, awful and done for in their lives. Their secret was blown, Colleen would forevermore be looked at as a two-faced slut and Blitz was undoubtedly on his way to spending a week in hell every year. Only a miracle could save him and/or Colleen now. That was certainly. And a very unexpected, one of a kind, rare sort of miracle which was not likely to happen anytime soon. Was it curtains for the two Rovers, Blitz in particular? And most especially since both Blitz and Colleen, particularly the former, were now looked down upon by all the other ones who were part of the pro-Blitz side with scorn and deplore? Things sure looked bleak and grim for the Doberman and the rough collie.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like this first chapter? Please rate and review, everyone! And will Blitz be made to have to go to hell and spend a week there as his first year of his annual trip for a week to the place kicks off? Or is there a miracle which can save him at the last moment? Find out in the next chapter! By the way, when I did the pause of the DVD being played after Blitz hugged and kissed the spiritual energy Colleen shape, it was meant as a nod to how, in Disney's The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, there's a pause in "Hellfire" in which Frollo is informed by one of his men that Esmeralda has escaped, and he proclaims he'll find her even if he has to burn down all of Paris. In "Blitz's Hellfire", it was impossible to make such a scene, since Blitz was alone until he found out Colleen had been watching him in silence for the whole song, so it wouldn't make sense to have a pause like that, plus I didn't want there to be any pause of the intensity of the story's song part, anyway. But now I've filled the niche in a different way. And I've made a perfect cliffhanger regarding the fate of Blitz and/or Colleen!


	2. Chapter 2

Look who's back! And ready to conclude this story! When we last left off, Blitz had been made to get into a spot where he was either doomed to have to visit hell annually for a week, or, if some sudden and ultimate miracle occurred, find his way out of that and have it so he would be able to annually visit heaven for a week, though right now, the former is seeming far more likely. And Colleen is now having to deal with living with herself and how Hunter is so shocked at her for how she snuck that kiss with Blitz, plus the rest of the pro-Blitz side is angry as hell(HA!)at Blitz and, to a lesser extent, at Colleen, while the anti-Blitz side is in full crowing mode! This cannot possibly end well, now can it? Or is there some kind of unexpected twist involved? I'm not telling. You'll have to find out by reading on. Tee, hee, hee. I'm such a little devil. Ha, ha, ha, get it?

I own none of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises. And I don't own one of the things that inspired this, "The Trial Of Judge Claude Frollo", for that belongs to the author on this site called frodoschick, and I don't own the movie or story that it's based off of, "The Trial Of Judas Iscariot", either, as those belong to their respective producers/creators.

Blitz: Heavenbound Or Hellbound?

Chapter 2-Miracles Do Happen

Truly, Blitz was at a disadvantage and it was all but time to go to hell for a week for him. He knew there was nothing that could save him at all. And Colleen was in almost as much of an incredibly hard, painful spot, given her relationship with Hunter was now, at best, on the rocks. It now would happen that Satan said: "All right, both arguments have been made by both sides, and I do believe that hell has won over heaven. The anti-Blitz side has made a more convincing and sound argument than the pro-Blitz side, all of that side unable to believe what they saw and, in a case like the one of Hunter and Colleen, a sudden imperiled love relationship after discovering a love triangle of sorts. Even Calamity Coyote is in utter disbelief, and being Blitz's lawyer, he is in a position of being his biggest proponent. Blitz himself has despaired, and for good reason, as well, I might fucking add. So, pro-Blitz jury of heaven and anti-Blitz jury of hell alike. Though I already know well what it's going to be, I would like to hear the verdict from you, please!" Blitz got ready for what he knew would be the words to condemn him, and make it so he had to spend a week in hell every year from now on, starting with his first week in it following the trial, but all of a sudden, he lucked out big time in the most significant of ways and was to get excruciatingly lucky, as were Hunter and Colleen, all three, ironically, by someone who was normally as utterly unlucky as they come. Namely, Furrball.

Furrball stated: "WAIT!" Everyone looked at him and he said: "Judge Satan, everyone, I know I'm only a part of the jury, the heaven, pro-Blitz jury, that is, and Calamity is his lawyer in this, not me, but I would like permission to speak a piece which has just occurred to me." Satan's reply was: "Hmmm…I wasn't expecting this, but I suppose we could grant you that just to keep things interesting…and prolong how much painful fear Blitz must be feeling right now, too…if Calamity, his lawyer, will allow it. Will you, Calamity?" "Yes." a sign Calamity held up said. "I may not exactly be feeling pleased with Blitz right now, but I am still his lawyer and Furrball, as part of the side I'm on and with the way a trial should be a fair trial, should at least be allowed to speak the piece which has apparently suddenly popped into his mind." another sign he held up in front of Satan said. "All right, pussycat, you're up." Satan told him, grinning at how ridiculous as well as empty he thought this was going to be. Furrball then took a deep breath and said: "Satan, Lucifer, your honor. Your side, the anti-Blitz side of hell, has made an incredibly convincing and extremely sound argument. To the point where ours, while it did have legs to stand on, was truly deconstructed, and powerfully so. This Doberman Road Rover, while a hero at heart, deserves to spend a week in hell each year undoubtedly and without question. Even I cannot deny or refute it at all. But something as struck me as rather odd…something having to do with the four who are known only as the heartless ones…and NO, it isn't just because I happen to be the one all four of them abused and treated like trash along with the father doing the same to that poor little boy. It is that I also was wondering something…" "Wondering WHAT about us, fleabag?" snapped one of the heartless ones, the mother, to be exact.

Furrball then explained: "During all of this, all four of you…both adult humans and both older cats…were looking even more happy and smug than the rest of the anti-Blitz side. Well…I mean except for Satan, obviously, but I digress. But unlike Lucifer, you guys looked almost as if you were thrilled along with RELIEVED about something." "Sacre bleu! Zat's right!" Fifi let out after that. "I zought zere was more joy in your faces than zat of all ze other hell jury with ze very obvious exception of Satan!" "Blimey! How could that possibly be?" Colleen asked. "Well, I just can't believe I'm talking to you again so soon after finding out what I did about you and Blitz in that video, Colleen, but your guess is as good as mine!" Hunter told her. Calamity held up a sign which read: "Well, I'm the smartest one on the pro-Blitz side, so I'm going to go out on a limb in terms of trying to say what I think is the cause of that." He held up another sign which said: "For them to be looking both happy AND relieved when learning Blitz was most likely hellbound, and even being his lawyer and as nice a guy as I am, it's impossible for me to deny or disprove that it is well deserved that he would spend a week in hell each year, but I digress, those four heartless ones in the anti-Blitz jury section must be hiding something." "Bullshit! We hide nothing!" spat the human father heartless. "Really?" a sign Calamity held up said. Then he held up another one which read: "Then why do you say that anything but calmly?"

"Da, for you to say it so suddenly, sharply and emphatically, you would have to be trying to conceal something that none of us know about, yes?" Exile added in. "Blitz, don't you listen to a word any of them are saying!" snapped the human mother heartless. "We aren't hiding blow and you're going to spend a week in hell each year from now on in just moments!" "Wait…zat tone you're using…" Blitz said, suddenly somewhat more astonished and confused than afraid. "It would suggest otherwise in terms of what you're trying to convince me of here, ja? What is it you are hiding? Because like the ozers, I'm not convinced it's nothing." Indeed, the pro-Blitz part of the jury was on to the four heartlesses in the anti-Blitz part of it, and Satan was looking a bit confused himself, as were the other members of the anti-Blitz side. "Seriously, what the hell are they talking about?" Rhubella asked. "You four were hiding something or other?" Arnold in the next instant questioned them. "NO!" the two heartless parents shouted angrily as both of the heartless older cats hissed and spat as if to say: "We aren't hiding anything at all! So what if we looked happier than most about Blitz's impeding fate?" "We can't be so sure, though." Margot's words came across as. "Not with the way that you're reacting as you are, and sweating a little, as well." Groomer pointed out as Parvo wiped some sweat offa the faces of the four heartless ones. "I would imagine you're afraid of something, for relief and sweat to be involved along with you four sharing the glee we do in what will surely happen to Blitz soon." Parvo stated.

"And would have happened already if this delay hadn't suddenly occurred." Johnny Pew put across. "You're definitely afraid of something, without a doubt." Roderick put across. And a second later, Mr. Hitcher added: "Something you're hiding and not telling any of us, regardless of what side of this issue we're on." "I think things just got considerably more complicated here, everyone." Bimbette commented, to which Babs spoke for everyone when she said: "I agree with you completely." "Like, get crucial, or some junk. Have they ever." Shirley added. Satan said to all of the heartlesses: "What is it you're hiding? And you had best answer me." "I'm confused as what they've possibly got to hide, though." Monty spoke. "They signed up for this along with all the rest of us, and THEY'RE not the ones going to hell for a week every year." "True enough…" Silas Wonder said, "…but it's worth pointing out that they, when I was getting them signed up, told me they knew about this in advance and had already signed up for it. They seemed honest and sincere enough, to say nothing of stable and calm enough, in what they were saying, plus all four of them are wealthy enough so that sort of thing would be possibly for them, so I bought it." "I can see how that would happen…" Satan began, "but the thing is…how could they know of it when I hadn't gotten it arranged yet and signed up for it before I even thought of it, much less got you to start signing up members for the anti-Blitz side while also arranging the pro-Blitz one like happened for this trial? They're rich, all right, but not supernatural like me or magical as you are." "Truly, it doesn't add up…" Gotcha commented, but after a moment of thinking, it hit them all like a powerful cannon shot.

They turned to the heartlesses, who now looked scared shitless and had their eyes widely opened, and Silas Wonder exploded: "YOU LIED TO ME IN ORDER TO GET A PART IN THIS!" Then Satan added: "And the way you were able to keep stable and calm enough for it to be convincing is because you're so heartless!" "After all, you have to have a heart for it to pound hard when you're afraid and/or nervous, whether it's due to a lie or otherwise!" Ruby spoke. "So that's what you were hiding, then!" Arnold put across. "Your cheating and deceiving your way into this because you were so evil you'd do anything to be part of a group Satan led and part of a trial which could condemn the defendant to hell!" Bernice let out. "Truly, it's something that, for sure, would make the way me and the rest of Perfecto Prep cheat look like utter sainthood just by comparison." Danforth spoke. "And that's saying a lot!" "Likewise, it's done by a bunch who'd make me, Ruby and the rest of our school look like saints by comparisons, which is also quite a fucking statement!" Roderick stated. "How dare you!" Satan exploded. "I should have known the likes of you would have that sort of shameless evil in you, since you certainly had a similar type of shameless evil in you with how you treated Furrball and the peasant boy, which is part of why I thought you were perfect for this side, ironically, but that was before I saw this new side of you lot extend to screwing all of us over!" "What we do to you for this is going to be of severe, to say nothing of overwhelming, magnitude!" Eddy Cougar added in. "You had no right to be part of this, since you never signed up, and you tried to play us for a bunch of fools, chumps and saps!" Parvo exploded. "Wait a second!" they suddenly heard Plucky and Fowlmouth say, turning to the two of them along with Blitz and all of the pro-Blitz side of the jury.

Both birds stepped down, and Plucky said: "Given what has just come to happen, and in light of the way me and Fowlmouth are the ones on the pro-Blitz side who are most like Blitz, I couldn't help but see an opportunity to make things right and help save Blitz here, but punish the four your wrath is directed towards at the same time." "LIKE WHAT?!" all of the anti-Blitz side but the four heartless ones said to the two pro-Blitz birds in unison. "Well," Fowlmoth began in response, "may we make a suggestion, please? And said suggestion extends to everyone on the pro-Blitz side, including Blitz himself, in terms of us either speaking for them or each and every one of us on that side having a part in it." "Either way, though," Plucky began, "here is the thing. Despite how it would seem there's no way in hell that Blitz can possibly be saved after the utter countering and deconstruction of heaven's argument made by hell, it has just been learned quite clearly that the four heartless ones here have snuck their way into this trial and broken the rules of it." "Yeah, there's a lot of rule breaking done by a lot of us here, good or bad," Fowlmouth put in, "but never on this level. There are some rules even rule breakers shouldn't break, and I think it should be obvious why this is one of them." "Oui, and let's not forget zat ze heartless ones who deed eet are considerably worse and more unlikable zan Bleetz weel ever be, no?" Fifi put across, with Colleen adding: "Bloody hell right, they are. Yeah, Blitz has shortcomings aplenty, a fact I know better than most, since he's always hitting on me and all, but he's never tossed an innocent cat into a garbage can in the pouring rain or been abusive to said cat, nor shut out any a pauper, child or otherwise."

"Furthermore, our argument being countered and deconstructed does not make the facts we used for it about Blitz's good traits any less true." Hunter put across. "Let's not forget that, in addition to all of this," Julie Bruin added, with Buster continuing: "there is a way we can make it so Blitz doesn't have to go to hell for a week every year for the rest of time, but both our side and him and your side, Satan, and you can be happy with all still being as it should be." "Well, you don't say?" Satan asked, curious as to how such a thing could possibly be so. "I know this sounds like a load of crap at first glance," Babs explained, "but think about it THIS way." Then Calamity, able to tell what they were getting at and quickly acting on his job as Blitz's lawyer, held up a sign that said: "If Blitz were to be given the benefit of the doubt this one time and be allowed to enter heaven for a week every year, he'd have obviously learned his lesson after all of what happened here and it'd be a perfect reward for his redeeming qualities and motive for him to behave more appropriately." Blitz turned to see the sign, since he could tell from the silence a fact like that Calamity was continuing for the other ones who'd spoken, and then he turned to his foes on the anti-Blitz side and said: "Ja, it's true, I tell you! But zis isn't ze only thing that could come out of zis!" Then Shirley added: "Like, it most certainly isn't, or some junk. 'Cause let's all get crucial here…the ones who cheated their way in here, especially with doing that and the way they treated Furrball and the little boy, as well as how it's, like, clear they would do literally anything to make and see another suffer after they snuck in here like that, most definitely deserve hell much more than Blitz does." "And for much longer than Blitz does, too, comrades." Exile an instant later said.

Shag then barked as if to say: "As in, if they get taken there, they stay there for all time." Muzzle barked and slobbered as if to say: "And, if Shag and myself can say this in Blitz's favor and defense after the way he behaved all the time and his jerkiness towards Shag and my getting shocked towards it, then you know it must be true." Hamton then asked: "Would they or any of us acknowledge Blitz's good traits along with his bad ones if there weren't any of the former?" A second after that, Dizzy put in: "And wouldn't it be good deal and special prize for you on side of hell if you took the four heartlesses to hell with you for all eternity and you had all yourselves four permanent victims forever for the price of one for week each year?" Satan opened his eyes wide at the idea, and so did the others on the anti-Blitz hell side, save for the four heartless ones, obviously. They were just too scared to make any sound just now, knowing what kind of spot in addition to state of being trapped they were damn well in. Gogo put across: "You can't tell me you're seriously going to turn down four permanent victims who deserve it more than one who would only be there for a week each year! That'd be even more insane than I am, and that's quite a statement!" "Honestly, you've all got the chance of a lifetime here!" Mary Melody said. "Oh, I should add, by the way! Elmyra! Surely if they all got taken to hell, you'd have two new cats to cuddle when everyone else in the hell side wasn't busy with them in the place!" Elmyra opened her eyes wide and went: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, two newy-wewy kitty-witties to cuddle and wuv and huggle and snuggle to itty-bitty pieces!" The other members of the hell side rolled their eyes, but were really getting convinced they shouldn't turn down this opportunity.

Then Concord put in: "You can't honestly say you'd rather take Blitz with you after all of what we've just said." "Not to mention after all you found out about how the heartless ones fully duped you!" added Byron Basset, though with a series of barks which could be translated as this. In addition, Bookworm made noises that could be translated as: "Seriously, I highly doubt Blitz is going to act anywhere near as obnoxiously and self-absorbed-like as he did before after all of this." Lil' Sneezer then said: "Even I know there's no way in hell he's that stupid, and I'm just a cute little baby mouse. And while I admit Furrball has tried to eat me, since he's a cat and I'm a mouse and all, so it's natural this would happen, he only does it out of an instinct to survive, not malice, and he really didn't deserve being tossed out by the father human heartless after he and his wife badmouthed him and those two older cats abused him despite their kitten and the little girl trying to welcome him and make him feel at home, did he? Seriously, I'm someone who he sees as a food source due to his feline status and the aforementioned instincts, and I'm saying all of this!" "And if Lil' Sneezer can say such things despite those facts, then it's got to be true!" put across the little girl. The kitten mewed as if to say: "And it is true! My parents broke my heart in doing such a cruel thing to poor Furrball, and my little girl owner's parents broke hers in doing it as well!" "I myself would like to say," Furrball put across, "that I never wish harm, misfortune or death on anyone, but I just can't protest against having Blitz be freed, while the four who abused me and hurt me so, despite their respective daughters trying to give me a home and friends, being taken in his place forever rather than for a week annually. For crying out loud, they caused their respective daughters, this sweet kitten and nice little girl, to get heartbroken, and the father shut a little innocent boy out when the little girl tried to welcome him!"

Blitz put in: "Ja, it's all true! There's nein way in holle I can be considered worse zan zey are, and I assure you all I've learned my lesson! I'll be more hospitable and agreeable from now on eef you'll just geeve me ze chance! Even if it didn't come weeth me visiteeng heaven for one week each year, I'd still change after haveeng learned my lesson here!" Calamity Coyote held up a sign that said: "You can't tell us you're still going to bring Blitz to hell for a week each year by now. You can't say you're honestly going to spare the heartlesses of an eternity in hell like all of them well deserve after hearing all of this." He held up another sign that said: "Especially which of them are the two human parents, seeing as how they obviously raised the two older cats to be as heartless as they were and to the point they were well past the point of no return quickly." The next instant saw Hunter put across: "It's all true, don't you see? Blitz deserves another chance as much as they don't deserve one, since despite his vices and faults, he's got more goodness in one finger than any of the four of them combined do in their entire bodies! I'm a nice, easygoing guy, and I'm saying this, for crying out loud!" "So do the one thing which will cover all angles!" said a sign that Calamity held up. "It'll make it so everyone's happy," another sign he held up said, "a fact that I know you don't usually consider, since you're evil in all, but in this case, would make it so you're as satisfied as we are benefited, both from this!"

Satan, after giving it some thought along with the other members of the anti-Blitz side he led, except for the heartlesses, that is, for obvious reasons, turned to everyone and said: "Okay, I have made up my mind and so has the rest of my side barring the four heartlesses. Despite how we deconstructed your argument with ours, pro-Blitz-side of heaven, your second argument saw to it that we just can't make it so Blitz is ours anymore. Not with how you convinced us how it would be a far better, greater and more well-deserved prize to drag the heartlesses to hell for all time with us, and we especially feel like it would be perfect for us after finding out how they all cheated their way in here and screwed us over, playing us for saps and all. So the final verdict, as will now be said by I, Judge Lucifer, is this. Blitz will be spared and allowed to enter heaven for a week every year, though only after, following the end of this trial, he's behaved himself as he should for a month, and then, whenever the time of that happening and him visiting heaven for a week is, it'll be that time every year he visits heaven for a week. But know this, Blitz. You'd be bound for hell if it weren't for this quick, last minute thinking on your side's part and your own, so don't push your luck or get cocky about this." "Nein, of course I won't." Blitz replied. Satan's nod was followed by him adding: "And, at the same time, the four heartlesses, be it the human or feline pairs/couples of them, will be the ones taking Blitz's place in being dragged down to hell. Not to stay for a week every year, but to stay from this moment on in it forever and for always!" He formed a mallet from his powers and slammed it down on the desk he sat in front of, making his statement official and the end result of the trial.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted out the father heartless as Satan grabbed a hold of him and his wife with both of his hands, and the mother yelled out: "STOOOOOOOOP!" at the same time as all of this. Additionally, Elmyra grabbed hold of both of the heartless parent cats and hugged them both tight to the point they were choking, and all of the hell side who was up until now the anti-Blitz side now all jumped and slid down into hell, landing it the place as the opening created by Satan so they'd have access to it closed up and they would all, eternally, in one form or the other, at one time or another for each of them, dish out incessant punishment and pain, as well as equally endless torture and just as constant fear and cruelty, to the well deserving heartless ones who were now theirs to excruciate and make pay for all they'd done, not the least of which was fuck them over like they had to enter their side cheatingly. Anyway, after that all had happened, Satan used his powers to undo everything which had been put into making the big courtroom of sorts in the abyss darkness between heaven and hell as well as to teleport the ones not currently in hell into a special portal tunnel he created that was a two-way passage and would lead to their respective universes. When they could tell what he'd done and why and were about to go in opposite directions to return to their respective homes, they decided they would bid each other farewell(the two different hero groups from two different universes, that is)and give thanks and final word. Here is how it happened.

Blitz said: "Man oh man, danke Gott zis is over at last! I cannot zank any of you enough for how you've saved me! I zought I was doomed to have to go to hell once every year for all of a week, and now I can see eet ees not so! I promise all of you, I vill make all of you proud and be a better man, err, Doberman, from now on!" "Though weird boy has made it evident how so very grateful he is and how good a job we all did, indeed, I would like to let you Tiny Toon heroes all full well know that you did fabulously helping us and an excellent job." "And we are quite glad those heartless bastards and bitches finally were made to fucking pay for what they did to sweet little Furrball, we are." Colleen added in. "We hope things will go quite well for you when you return to your universe of origin like you will soon and like we hope they'll go for us when once we reenter ours." Hunter stated. Shag and Muzzle made claps and noises as if to say: "He speaks for all of us Road Rovers when he says that, ourselves included!" Fifi nodded and said: "Merci. I likewise speak for all of us when I say zat we are pleased you Road Rovairs did quite ze fine job, as well, even if both vous and us deed, for a time, take a deep due to ze DVDs shown to us by ze anti-Bleetz side, and I am as glad as ze rest of us zat it worked out in ze end, zank dieu." After all three of Byron Bassett, the little kitten and Bookworm made barks, mews and noises which were able to be translated as: "And believe us, we are as relieved as we are overjoyed that this is not only over, but it has ended in our favor in the strongest possible way." "Of course," Buster put in to them, "it was no easy task finding our way to that comeback." "Indeed not, especially after all of the videos we saw." Babs added. "The one where Blitz sings 'Hellfire' in particular." Furrball put in. "But thankfully, we were able to do so, and it resulted in a win/win situation for us and in fact everyone but those heartlesses." Hamton put across.

"Anyway, believe us, Blitz, we have no doubt, any of us, nor do, I'm wagering, any of your fellow Rovers, that you'll behave yourself better from now on." a sign that Calamity held up just now read. Then Fowlmouth put in: "And hey, the way we made a sound argument, then it got countered and deconstructed but we came back with an even better one?" "Like, it only sees to it we both survived and became all the stronger for it, or some junk." Shirley added in. Then Plucky added: "She's quite right! After all, as the saying goes, that which doesn't kill ya is only gonna make ya stronger!" "And seeing as how we're not dead," began Concord, and then he'd get his sentence finished by Julie Bruin, who said: "it can only be the latter case here." Bimbette said: "Farewell, Road Rovers, and again, well done." "And Blitz?" Mary Melody said. Blitz then looked to her and she told him: "I have no doubt you will live up to your promise to be a better guy and more of a gentleman, err, gentledog, after all of this." Lil' Sneezer added in: "I'm just so glad we were able to end this on a good, happy note, much like all of you are." The little girl put in: "We sure are glad about it, and we sure have. Best wishes and fare thee well, Road Rovers." Hunter then put in: "And best wishes and fare thee well, Tiny Toon heroes." Everyone from both sides shook hands with each other. Subsequently, the two groups turned around, went in opposite directions and returned to the universes they came from. As soon as they had, the tunnel portal in which they'd been in previously disappeared entirely, courtesy of the Satan who'd made it.

The Road Rovers, as soon as they were back in their base, were elated to be back there. All of them took in the feel of it, with Blitz kissing the ground and saying a prayer to thank the good lord for this second chance he'd been given and would not disappoint anyone on living up to at all, before and after his annual week in heaven, whenever it happened, and all of the other Rovers just in the mood to celebrate in one form or another, which they most assuredly did. And as for the Tiny Toon heroes, the Rovers found out that things went the way they should have way long ago for them, with all of them playing a part in using Montana Max's money(which he left behind in joining Satan and the hosts of hell along with the other villains in Blitz's trial for being one of the demonic hosts there himself as well as the others who weren't Satan)to divide up and give a good portion of to all of the poor and/or less fortunate, and what was left after they'd done this for everyone in the need of it, they gave to one another and themselves, though no one took more than a small amount of it, as opposed to the big amount they had given those who needed money more than they did. Furrball found a home and so did Fifi, both of them getting the same home as a reward for their efforts once all that had happened in the trial was found out about in their universe and the word was spread. Shortly after entering their new home, Furrball and Fifi started falling in love with each other, and you can all too well imagine where it went from there. Plucky Duck and Shirley finally fell in love, too, as did Buster and Babs, and Fowlmouth, even as he was somewhat disappointed and frustrated at how he would now never have Shirley, found a perfect alternate girlfriend in none other than the voluptuous bear who was Julie Bruin. Not to mention how, where Furrball had Fifi, Calamity found a love interest in Bimbette Skunk and vice versa. Among plenty of other things that made all as it needed to be in Acme Acres for all of everyone, not the least of which was Buster and Babs becoming a couple.

Back to the Road Rovers, though, here is the thing. While they were all happy to find out that the TTA heroes were now having it as they should have long ago, and able to tell things now would be better than ever for them and those in their world from here, for shitloads of reasons, in an amount that makes them far too many to go into here, there was still one thing at this moment that remained as a loose end. Hunter and Colleen knew they wouldn't be able to go into this back during the trial, but now that all was settled, over and done with concerning the trial, they turned to each other and both knew from the look in the other's eyes exactly what they would be talking about. "Huntie…" Colleen said. "I know that seeing what I did with Blitz after he finished up his bloody song hurt you, and I'm sorry. I don't blame you if you're furious at me even now. But I'll simply tell you that I only did it to assuage how much he was obviously hurting, and even during that time, I loved you. I was going to marry you and you were my man, not Blitz. He accepted it as much as I made it clear to him. And he promised to keep it a secret as much as I would. If it'd not been revealed like it was, everything would have been fine. But now it has been, and I wish I hadn't shocked you, broken your heart and made you feel betrayed like that."

Hunter sighed and told her: "I can see what you mean here, Colleen, and believe me, I'm able to tell it was a very 'one time only for the sake of a greater good, what he doesn't know will not hurt him' kind of thing. You weren't trying to hurt me and were only trying to end Blitz's all consuming pain after all this time. But, since I am a nice guy and love you as much as you love me, since, despite it coming as a shock to me and making me look upon you with hurt, rage and heartbreak, as well as feelings of being a victim of betrayal, which I didn't want to have towards you, but couldn't help, it was not a sign you didn't love me anymore, nor an indication you were not going to marry me, and given the way that I can see in your eyes how sincerely sorry you are indeed, and how bravely and strongly you've faced this, I have good news for you, Colleen." Her face lit up, her tail wagging, and Hunter added: "Despite how much it hurt my heart to see what you did because it was what you thought was best, I know you love me and want to still be my love. Likewise, I want to continue being your love and don't want us to break up any more than you do. So, with that being said, Colleen, I am going to give you another chance. But do not push your luck or abuse your privilege or being given the benefit of the doubt this once. After all, I am a nice guy, and I am forgiving, upbeat and easygoing, but I am not a pushover, a pincushion or a punching bag." Colleen nodded and said: "Believe me, Huntie, I wouldn't have you in any other way than the way that you are." Hunter nodded and they kissed one another, hugging tight and a second later closing their eyes to get lost in their love.

And though Blitz saw it and felt a quick twinge for obvious reasons just then, having fully finished basking in how relieved and thankful he was, he said nothing and simply looked in the other direction, knowing that Colleen had made her choice and he had learned more than the sufficient amount from his ordeal in the dark abyss between heaven and hell to know that it was best to just respect her wishes and let the kiss she gave him, risking her relationship with Hunter which thankfully survived, but barely, serve as what he'd get from her and what would be able to satisfy him, since all things considered, it would have to do. That he accepted the kiss readily of course made it so he owed Hunter that much, especially given all the times he'd get into disputes with him, over who'd be a better leader or otherwise. Now that he'd turned over a new leaf, he'd get started with the more courteous and acceptable way to handle things, including things such as this, and especially things such as this, as a matter of fact. The future held many good things, but it would take getting used to for Blitz to be his new self, given he was glad to be given what sort of second chance he had been, and would fulfill his part, but it was strange being someone so, so different from his previous self. He would, however, make apologies to Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Shag and Muzzle when once it was the right time for every way he ever behaved objectionably towards them.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Pretty nice surprise twist ending, and quite rejoice-worthy and satisfying for those who hated the way Furrball was treated in Homeward Bound, huh? As well as a really relieving ending for HunterXColleen fans, I take it? Rate and review, please, everyone!


End file.
